Don't Call Her A Girl! Part 2
by xRabidxFanxGirlx
Summary: This is a sequal to Dont' call her a girl! Will colt be able to keep his secret? Will Jade and Rocky be able to keep "perfect" relationship together? What happens when someone from Jade's past returns? R
1. Chapter 1

_*Author's Note* I would just like to thank everyone for all the interest in my silly little story. I really appreciate it !!!_

Don't Call Her A Girl! Part 2

Chapter 1

Rocky rounded on to a familiar street focusing responsibly on the road ahead. His Grandfather sat beside him on the phone. His younger brothers Tum Tum and Colt were in the backseat arguing.

"She was not giving you "the look" Tum! Why would the In&Out drive thru girl give _you_ "the look"?!"

"You need to keep your jealousy under control! She _obviously_ looking at me."

"Will you two ever grow up?" Rocky asked from the front seat.

"Why so we can be like you?" Colt retorted.

Actually Colt did want to be like his older brother. He was the "golden child" of the family. He had above average grades, is extremely popular without really trying, and has a Flawless girlfriend. Colt didn't envy his popularity, but it would be nice to not be known as the troublemaker for a while.

The biggest thing he envied about his brother was his relationship. He had been secretly dating Sarah for almost a year.

**((Flash Back))**

It was the first school day since the Homecoming dance. The news that Jade and Rocky were dating had spread like wildfire. Every where the went on campus they were bombarded my whispers and pointed staring. Jade was used to this. Rocky didn't seem to mind much either. Sarah however despised unwanted attention.

"Can you believe how people are acting!?" She asked Colt in disgust. " Like its anyones business who my sister dates!" Yelling at a group of girls talking a few feet away. "I'm just glad were not like that." She said lowering her voice.

"Me too." Colt said smiling at his new "girlfriend". Is that what she was?

"'ey men!" their friend Luke said walking up. " Your bother and her sister together huh?"

"Yeah, I guess" Colt replied.

"What did you guys do after you left on Friday?" Luke asked curious.

Sarah and Colt looked at each other.

"Oh, um, we went to the beach." Colt started.

"And played football!" Sarah finished a little to quickly.

"Yeah, figured it was something like that." Luke responded shrugging of their odd reactions. "I wish I could have gone too. Angela made me stay **all** night!"

Later that day Sarah and Colt walked home together.

" Lets just keep this whole thing between us for a while, k?" Sarah had said.

"Yeah, of course. Thats a good idea" Colt replied pretending to agree

**((End))**

Little did Colt know 'for a little while' had turned into 11 months. In this time He had grown tired of sneaking around and lying all the time.

Their grandfather sat in the passenger's seat chuckling to himself.

"We're almost home, please just stop." Rocky said.

Rocky loved his grandfather, but this had been one of the longest summers of his life. His Girlfriend Jade had called him this morning.......

"Hey Jade!" Rocky said looking at the caller I.D.

"Good morning! What are you doing right now?" She said still sounding a little tired .

"Umm, trying to wash flour out of my hair." Rocky answered thinking of how ludicrous he sounded.

"Rocky! Its turning into a paste!" Tum Tum yelled beside him. "I look like I tried to make bread in my hair!"

"Do I want to know?" Jade asked giggling.

"Not really, you know how my grandpa is."

"When will you be home? I miss you." Jade said this in the slightly winy voice she got when she wanted something. He smiled to himself.

"Sometime around 2. I miss you too." Colt made a gagging noise. " What are you doing?"

"I just got up. I'm going to the Gym in a few minutes."She answered.

"Its in my eyes!" Tum Tum yelled

" ROCKY! HANG UP AND HELP US GET THIS CORN STARCH OUT OF OUR HAIR PLEASE!" Colt scream

"Babe I gotta go. I'll see you soon. " Rocky said not really wanting to hang up.

"Ok bye." She said sounding a little concerned bye the situation.

**((END))**

Rocky could see his Truck parked in from of his house as they turned onto their street. The most beautiful girl he knew was leaning against his door smiling at him. Jade had a gorgeous Lexus, but never once complained about his used Toyota Tacoma.

'I can't believe shes mine' He thought grinning back at her.

"Hey Jade , wheres Sarah?" Colt asked before the car had come to a complete stop.

"Thanks, missed you too. She told me to tell you to meet her at 'the tree'. Said you would know what she was talking about." Jade told him walking around to greet her boyfriend.

Colt obviously know what she was referring to because he jumped out of the convertible without even opening the door.

"I'll be right back!" He yelled over his shoulder as her ran.

Jade ran the last few steps into Rocky's arms. He lifted her of her feet a little and spun her around before kissing her gently on her forehead. She giggled smiling widely.

"Guys, not in front of grandpa. I can see you putting me through this, but grandpa?"

----------------

Colt got to the tree he knew Sarah was talking about. It was an old oak tree that looked like it had been there for centuries. It was surrounded by several other smaller trees making dense shadowed woods. Something very uncharacteristic for the California coast. They liked to call this the "Forrest".

Sarah was waiting for him when he got there. She ran to him knocking him on the forrest floor. She kissed him feverishly om the lips.

"I'm so glad you left!" She said happily.

"What?!" Colt asked confused.

"If you hadn't left, I would have missed. If I hadn't missed you I wouldn't be this happy right now!" Sarah answered as though her logic should have been obvious to him.

Colt smiled. "Why didn't you just meet me at my house?" He asked getting up brushing leaves and dirt from his clothes.

"You know sometimes I just can't control myself." She said joking, then switching to a more seriuos tone said, " Actually, thats not always a just a Joke. Mom made me go see someone after I socked my cousin for stealing my shoes."

"Maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing ever." Colt said as they walked hand in hand.

"You're one to talk!!! I need to give you her number!" Sarah said annoyed.

"No, Thats not what I mean. I meant the other part."

"Quit talking crazy!" Sarah replied letting go of his hand. "Lets go see your grandpa, I haven't seen him forever."

***Let me know what you think. You opinions are always appreciated!!!!!

3333 Lots of Love!!

RFG


	2. Chapter 2

** Thank you SO much for your reviews!

Chapter 2

"Rocky babe, please pass me the book behind you". Jade said pointing to a large stack of books. She had just changed out of her gym clothes. She went everyday religiously.

Rocky sat on a stool at the bar in Jades expensively decorated kitchen.

"Advanced Physics?" He said reading the cover.

"I signed up early." Jade shrugged wiping her hands on an embroidered towel.

"I thought you already had a full load this semester?" Rocky asked suspiciously.

"I'm taking two extra classes, but its okay because they both start before you have to go. We'll still get done at the same time." She smiled as if it explained everything.

"Are you going to be on any comities this year?" Rocky asked still confused .

"Yep, Homecoming, Community outreach, S.A.D.D., and Appreciation "Jade said placing a plate of cookies she had just baked in front of her boyfriend. "So far." She added thoughtfully.

"I won't." She said laughing, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Thank you. Don't you think you're doing too much?" Rocky asked looking down at the cookies surprised.

"Baby, there are 24 usable hours in every day." Jade said sitting on Rocky's lap. She nuzzled his neck and kissed him lightly. "I like to be busy. Besides, it's senior year. I won't be able to do any of this later."

"Why? You're not Wonder Woman Jade." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't tell her that." Brooke said suddenly appearing behind them.

Long wavy blond hair like liquid gold. A big white daisy sat above her right ear.

They both sat up straighter into a more appropriate position.

"Really?! Like I don't know what goes on when I'm not in the room. I'm practically an adult. Don't stop on my account." Brooke said grabbing a cookie smirking.

"When is daddy coming home?" She asked her blue eyes met older sister's.

"He said he would be home on the third." She replied as pleasantly as she could.

"He's missing our first day of school? Again?" Brooke asked

"He is really busy. He just signed some new artist. They're going to be recording in Montreal for a while. He wouldn't tell me a whole lot about it." Jade said trailing off.

Brooke looked devastated.

"I love the whole flower in hair thing! Your new look is very Hippie fairy." Jade said suddenly changing the subject.

Brooke put the half eaten cookie back on plate. "I'm not that hungry anymore. See ya later Rocky."

Jade watched her little sister walk away deflated.

"Please don't ever ask me why I like to stay busy again." Jade said looking at Rocky.

* * *

"If anyone sees me here I'll never live it down. You know that don't you?" Sarah asked, emerald eyes scanning the crowded mall.

"We don't always have to go to L.A. Sarah." Colt replied at her side.

"I feel so preppy. Do we need to ware shoes really? Clothes?, What clothes? We should become nudists." Sarah said walking.

Colt looked at her half smiling.

"You perv." She said unable to contain a smile. "Let's get this over with, please."

Colt placed his hand protectively on the small of her back. "Ok baby cakes, let's go."

"Snookems, You know how much I hate that, especially in public". Sarah said looking around again.

"What?", he replied pretending to be surprised, " I thought You wanted to be like Rocky and Jade?"

"They never fight." He added thoughtfully.

"Jade likes to make everyone happy. I'm sure she does anything He asks to make him happy". Sarah replied matter-of-factly.

Colt raised an eyebrow smirking again.

"Oh my gosh! You are such a perv Colt!" Sarah said "That's not what I meant."

"What?" Colt asked in mock innocence.

"Gummi Bear, let's just hurry k?" Sarah said punching him in the shoulder.

"Whatever you say Jelly bean." Colt said grinning.

* * *

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry its been so long! Life happened. Thank you for reading guys!

Chapter 3

Jade sat at red light on her way to school. Her Brand new red Cadillac made so little noise, sometimes she couldn't tell weather the car was on. It had of course been a gift from her father. Yet another attempt at making up for his constant absence in her life. It was still dark, as it always was on her early morning drive to school. Most of her school mates would still be asleep enjoying their last few minutes of summer vacation before the start of a new school year. She let her mind drift to the day she had received this ostentatious "gift"....

* * *

"Jade baby, sit down. We need to talk".

Jade sat down on the brand new sofa in her father's state of the art recording studio her father had built in their family's basement. It was supposed to make him able to stay home more. It hadn't worked.

"You are so beautiful. You know that?"

Her father asked looking down at his oldest daughter.

"Thanks daddy."

She said back to him. Conversations that started this way rarely had good news at the end.

"Listen honey, I know I'm not around a lot." He started.

"I know you have to work. Its O.K." Jade interrupted. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel guilty on her account.

"Well, I just want you to know, I know how hard you've been working. My secretary faxed me a letter sent by one of you teachers. I'm very proud of you. I know it can't be easy when your mom and I travel as much as we do. I can only imagine what you have done for your sisters." He went on.

Jade looked down feeling a little uncomfortable with the conversation.

"S0, I got you a back to school Present".

* * *

A car honking jerked Jade from her daydream. She quickly accelerated proceeding to her original destination. The car was a pefect exaple of how Jade's father handled problems. If only he knew that all Jade wanted was her dad. Just her dad.

* * *

Sarah woke to her alarm groaning. "Shut up!" She yelled at the football shaped clock.

"Sarah! You've been snoozing for almost an hour!"

Brooke said urgently bursting through her bedroom door.

"I can't be late the first day of high school! I _won't_ be late my first day of high school!"

"I can." Sarah replied sleepily. "I'm sick, I think I have chicken pocks or Malaria or something. Go away!"

"Colts already down stairs." Brook said already picking an outfit out of Sarah's closet."You should wear this".

Sarah grabbed the clothes darting to her bathroom to brush her teeth.

* * *

Colt sat at the counter in Sarah's Kitchen eating a vegan blueberry muffin.

"thank you Mrs. Charlotte." Colt said.

"Your welcome Jeffrey. They're made fresh every day on site. Ha, if I had made them, they wouldn't be edible. Believe me." Diane Charlotte replied laughing.

They both looked up as Brooke floated down the stairs in a long flowing sundress. Another flower in her hair. "Shes on her way" Brooke's soft voice said as Sarah came running down the stairs.

"I'm here! I'm up! I have not become a nudest!" She said yanking a brush through her jet black hair.

Colt started to say something, looked up at Diane and shove the last of his muffin in his mouth.

_Beep. Beep._

"Oh! Thats my ride. Love you mama!" Brooke said as she walked quickly out the front door.

"Love you too! Have a good day!" Diane replied after her.

"You know ma, sending your child to school with sever Malaria could be considered child abuse. I'm just saying." Sarah said snagging a muffin On her way out the door.

"I'll program the number for Child Protective Services into your iphone" Diane said laughing. "Have a fun. Sarah, don't get sent home the first day."

"_Have fun_." Sarah mimicked her mother as she picked up her bike. "That's just sick".

"You ready for this?" Colt asked already starting to pedal.

"I guess I have to be." Sarah said fallowing after him.

***Ok everyone. There it is. Sorry, I know its been forever.

Please R&R!

Lots of love!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document here...

_Thank you all for your interest and support! I have had this chapter written for quite a while. I Have been planning on going in this direction from the start. It deffinantly will start to take a more grown up tone. I hope you like it._

_I know this chapter has been a LONG time coming, so here it goes._

**((Flash Back))**

Jade pulled into the expansive drive way of her best "frienamy" Nora. As she rounded up, a man in a Red coat and bow tie walked up to her door to take her keys. 'valet at an illegal underage boozefest, how L.A.', she giggled to herself. As she gave the man her mother's keys, he didn't even give her a second look even though she was far too young to be driving.

Jade opened the door of the West Beverly Hills Mansion and the sound assaulted her ears. The music was deafening. Teenagers were everywhere. There were kids sliding down the banister, playing catching with what appeared to be priceless art and making out in every corner. Jade ascended the stairs to find Nora in her room with Kayla and Lauren, two of her best friends from school. The girls were crowded around a mirror snorting a white substance off a mirror through short green straws. Nora looked up and smiled. "Come get in on this Jade" she said passing her the straw. "I'll pass" Jade said smiling back. "it's totally legal Jay Jay" Kayla said smiling. "Maybe not to use like this, but I have a prescription."

"You could a prescription for anything with your new daddy's script pad" Jade said taking her friend's abandoned drink. "It's one of the benefits of my mom only fucking doctors" Kayla replied.

"Jade, you look so tired" Nora said in a catty tone.

"I know, I ran out of Sudafed, I need to get more" She replied trying to fix her hair.

She and her friends had been abusing over the counter decongestants for years.

_"They will just give you a little pep in your step" Nora's older sister had told them, "It's completely legal". _

"God bless Starbucks" Nora said doing another line through the green straw. Jade realized she had been using part of a Starbucks straw.

"I've got something better", Norah said walking over to her spa of a bathroom. She reached inside a box of Kleenex and pulled out a bottle of pills. "My mom had my little brother's shrink prescribe them. She said he was too hyper. Like she would even know, he started calling the nanny mama. Go ahead and take them Jade, I can just get more".

**((END))**

"I hate to be the responsible one, but this paper is due tomorrow" Rocky said as his girlfriend softly kissed his neck.

"I can just do it later tonight" Jade purred into his ear trying her best to persuade him.

"You have to sleep later tonight" rocky replied, having a hard time remembering why he was talking her out of their current position. "you are making this very hard for me".

"Oh am I" jade replied giggling glancing down, "I'd be lying if I said that wasn't what I had intended".

_"Did you know sex is the number one cause of teenage pregnancy?"_ A loud voice sounded behind them.

They both jolted up to see Sarah standing in the doorway smirking.

"Can you knock?" Jade shouted angrily.

"You're gonna thank me! Dad just pulled up." Sarah replied excitedly.

Rocky's previously flushed face drained of color. "Um, I'm just gonna go"

"That's probably a good idea" Jade said trying to readjust herself.

"See you tomorrow" He said kissing her forehead gently. He grabbed his books and bolted down the stairs.

Jade and Sarah met their dad at the door.

"Hey my babies!" he said grabbing them both into a hug.

"I thought you weren't coming home until next week?" Jade asked excitedly.

"There was a change of plan" He said kissing her on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

_I have been holding on to these chapters for far too long. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It had been a long time since the Charlotte family sat down to a family dinner. Sarah was ecstatic. Only when her father was home did her family feel like a family. Her mom worked for the same Record label as her father and was gone a lot, Not nearly as much as her father, but a lot. Brooke had turned into such an environmentalist, it seemed like she was always out at a rally, protest, or clean up. Between Jade's school committees, preppy friends, and what seemed to be turning into a serious relationship, she didn't see much of her lately either. It seemed like she saw more of their housekeeper then any of her family members. Her dad was the glue. When he was there everyone just stuck together.

They sat around the formal dining room laughing, talking and eating.

"I saw that Douglas kid leaving, you two still hanging out huh?" Sarah heard her father ask Jade.

"He was helping me with a paper I have due" Sarah spoke up covering for her sister. Her parents would never believe that Jade needed help with school work.

"That's nice" He said smiling.

"He is a nice guy" Jade said smiling at me.

"When was the last time we ate in here?" Sarah asked changing the subject.

"uuhh, never." Brooke replied.

As they were finishing dinner their father spoke,

"So", the girl's father began looking at his wife Dianne who nodded in support, "I think there may be a way that I can stay home for the next few months. If you don't want to do it that is fine."

"We'll do it!" Brooke said smiling.

"Anything!" Sarah said almost yelling.

"Absolutely!" Jade replied.

"Well, I am producing a new album, we were going to do it in Montreal, but we could do it here, in the house, in the studio. That means the band would be staying with us." He turned to look at his eldest daughter.

"What band is it?" Jade asked Sarah, could see that she already knew the answer.

"Spare. Tyler and his band mates would have to stay here with us." He looked at her sympathetically.

Sarah looked at her sister pleading with her eyes.

'Please, please', she thought.

She knew her father had no idea why they had broken up last year. Jade was completely over her ex. Tyler was the lead singer of the rock band Spare. Even Sarah had to admit that he was gorgeous. He was tall and muscular with black hair and eyes the color of honey. He had met Jade at some party her father's record label had thrown. Tyler and Jade hit it off immediately. He had been 19 and Jade almost 15. Jade had progressive parents, so after much discussion and sneaking around on her part, they allowed it. Jade and Tyler were together for just about a year when she had caught him making out with some random skank after a show.

Sarah didn't want her sister to be uncomfortable, but would give anything to have her "glue" around for a while. 'Please Jade, please' she thought.

"That's fine why wouldn't that be fine" Jade said nonchalantly, but her eyes said something different.

"yayy!" Brooke squealed

"When exactly do they move in?" Their mother Diane asked.

"Two days". He told her taking her hand and kissing it.

"uggh, please I see enough of that hanging out with Jade and Rocky." Brooke said

Her father's eyes got big and he looked at Jade.

Brooke shot her a silent apology, in reply to the dagger eyes she got from her sister. She didn't even mean to say it. It was an unspoken rule between the sisters, and Brooke knew it.

"Brooke there is nothing wrong with showing small amounts of affection. Like I learned from mom and dad, it's sweet and romantic." Jade replied in her best angel voice.

"I guess I'm just not used to seeing people kiss, so when rocky kisses your hand it's a little shocking" Brooke said innocently

Sarah could see her dad's brain working this out. 'Small amounts' 'never see kissing' 'on the hand' 'learn from my parent'

He smiled, "I have such good girls"

Sarah grinned, she loved her sisters. This was one of the most masterful saves they had accomplished. She took mental notes just in case she needed them for later.

Rocky was in his room doing his homework at his when colt came in.

"Dude Sarah and Jade's dads home huh? How every will you sneak over in the middle of the night now?" Colt asked him.

Rocky's face flushed "You tell mom or dad and I will kill you! Anyway, like your one to talk."

"Hey I sneak out to play basket ball" Colt laughed.

"Why don't you act your age? You're almost 16." Rocky said answering a math problem.

"Well that's kind of why I came in here. Let's say hypotheticly there was this girl," Rocky abandoned his book and looked at his brother as he continued, "and let's say this guy really liked this girl."

"Is it Sarah?" Rocky asked immediately.

"Hypothetical!" Colt yelled.

"Ok, ok, hypothetical girl" Rocky said laughing.

"Ok, so this girl really liked him too, but didn't want to tell anyone about it. Like, no one. What does that mean?" Colt asked.

"Ok, let me get this strait, hypothetical girl, won't tell any of her friends she likes this hypothetical guy. Honestly man, that doesn't sound good. Are you sure she likes you, um, him?" Rocky asked.

"Ooh yeah, I'm sure." Colt said with a wicked glint in his eye.

"I'm going to choose to ignore that look, what are her reasons?" Rocky said at the look on his brother's face.

"She hates rumors and gossip and can't stand it when people talk shit. I'm starting to suspect that she is kind of into the whole danger of getting found out thing," he stopped abruptly his ears getting red.

"Why do you want people to know?" Rocky asked looking at his younger brother.

"She fucking hot dude! You know how good it feels to have a hot girlfriend! I _hate _lying and sneaking around. She doesn't want me to tell anyone, I mean anyone. I couldn't even tell you. One time our bud Tom caught us kissing and she told him that she was choking and I saved her life! He is kind of an idiot and he bought it, but man this is frustrating!" Colt fished and sat down on Rocky's bed.

"You were kissing? How long has this been going on?" Looking at his brother wondering how he possibly could have not known this.

"About a year." Colt said looking at his brother a little guiltily.

"A year? 'Sneaking out to play basket ball' my ass!" Rocky laughed.

"We really do play basket ball!" Colt defended ears burning again. "We just don't only play basket ball."

"Well, I think you should talk to her about it tell her what you just told me. She is a reasonable...no, wait, that's a lie, just talk to her about it." Rocky said thoughtfully

"This whole time!" Rocky said laughing talking to himself out loud, "My little bro has been getting all kinds of action and not telling me!"

"We haven't actually… done….anyway, good talk." Colt got up embarrassed "NIGHT."

* * *

_Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! _


	6. Chapter 6

**_*Author's note: Mild not quite lemons in this chapter .Nothing too crazy though. I also set up a photobucket account to share my views of some of the character's appearance. Appearance only! I hope you enjoy!_**

dontcallheragirl

* * *

"Just can't believe your dad is moving your ex boyfriend into your house!" Kylie said to her friend as they navigated the mall with arms full of shopping bags.

"He always liked Tyler. Plus he has no idea about anything that was going on in our relationship. I'm sure he trusts Rocky a lot less."Jade replied.

"Speaking of our gorgeous little ninja boy, how is he taking all this?" Kylie asked looking at a dress.

"He is meeting us here later. I haven't told him yet. I want to get him a present to soften the blow, you know?" Jade said.

"You're going to have to blow something." Kylie laughed.

"First of all, shut up! Second, we think too much alike" Jade stopped in front of Victoria's Secret. "Want to help me pick something out?"

* * *

Mrs. Douglas walked into her living room with her purse on her shoulder, keys in her hand. Sarah sat on the floor barefoot, Colt sat on the sofa. Their Geography books were sprawled between them on the coffee table.

"I'm off to the supermarket. Tum-tum is staying at Charlie's house tonight. Rocky is going to meet Jade at the mall. Dad said he would probably be home late"

"AS usual..."

"Hey! Be nice. I'll be home in an hour or two. Love you!" she said walking out.

* * *

"What do you think?" Jade asked as her friend peeked in the dressing room.

"I think I want to kill myself and come back a lesbian!" Kylie said

"Thank you." Jade said giggling.

"Since we are having girl talk, how is Ninja boy when it comes to matters of lace?" Kylie asked her friend through the door.

"Kylie!"

"What? I'm just curious."

Jade giggled, "you know how women have those fantasy guys? Firemen, cowboys, musicians, or whatever?"

"Yeah" Kylie said as Jade came out of the fitting room and they walked up to pay.

"Well, if they had any idea, ninjas would be at the top of all those lists."

* * *

"I still don't get it!" Sarah said throwing her pencil down.

"Let me show you again" Colt said trying to explain again. He had been shocked to discover something he was better at than her. Math was Sarah's Achilles heel.

"You could just do it for me" Sarah said with a sly smile.

"Now, what would that teach you?" He teased.

"Just that I have the best boyfriend in the whole world." She said looking up at him. She crawled over to him never breaking eye contact. She climbed up into his lap and kissed him.

"All right, all right! I'll do your homework!" Colt responded.

"Thank you." She said kissing him again.

"Is this how you're always getting extensions from your teachers? It's very persuasive."

Sarah pulled her shirt up over her head. "We should go up stairs" She said looking around.

"I'm not allowed to have girls in my room" Said jokingly as he scooped her up and carried her up the stairs with very little effort. He sat her down on the edge of his unmade bed.

"I love your room! I tried to get my mom to have mine done like this, but she said no." Sarah said thoughtfully. " You should get bunk beds" She said joking now.

"We used to have them in her before when Rocky was still in here. Why are you changing the subject?"

Colt asked kissing her deeply. Sarah pulled away and laid down. Colt looked down at her.

"You are so beautiful" He said and slowly kissed his way from her stomach back to her lips.

Sarah could feel a warm sensation growing from somewhere below her belly button. She reached up and pulled Colt's shirt off.

Colt and Sarah had gotten to this point on many occasions. This was just about the part where she would stop him. He would show some very mild form of protest and they would go back to the previous activity. Colt was ready for this to happen. Sarah was not the kind of girl that ever did anything she didn't want to. Colt loved that about her. This time she didn't stop though. She reached down, unbuttoned her cut off shorts, slid them down and threw them across the floor.

'Well, this is new' Colt thought to himself.

She was wearing black cheeky shorts that matched her bra. Sarah flipped over and repositioned them both so that she was on top of him. Colt leaned up kissed her and pulled her down onto him. She tangled her hands in his long hair and pulled it. He growled into her mouth. He could feel her smile as he reached up behind her and after only a few seconds of effort got it off and threw is across the room.

"You're pretty good at that."

"I would be better if I could practice more."

"I think we could arrange that."

Sarah reached down to unbutton his jeans when …

_"Beep, beep, beep"_

"Shit!" Said sitting up. "That's the garage!"

Sarah grabbed her shorts panicking.

"I thought your mom wasn't going to be home for an hour or two!"

"SHIT! Colt said looking out the window, "That's my dad!"

"The one in the FBI!?"

"I only have one dad!"

"Where did you throw my bra?"

"I don't know!"

"Where is my shirt?"

"Shit, it's still down stairs"

"Where are my shoes? Was I wearing shoes?"

"Oh my God!"

Colt ran to his closet, grabbed the first shirt he saw and gave it to Sarah who still could not find her bra.

They both bolted down the stairs.

Sam Douglas walked into the living room just in time to see them sitting on separate ends of the couch. Each had a book on their lap. They looked completely disheveled.

"Hey kids" He said looking at them.

"You're home early dad"

He looked at them both suspiciously.

"Studying?" He asked.

"Yes!" they both said much too quickly.

"Just finishing up, um, I'm just gonna go." Sarah said grabbing her stuff. She spotted her shirt on the floor and silently prayed he wouldn't see it.

"Bye, goodnight Mr. Douglas." She said without meeting his eyes and walked out the door barefoot.

* * *

Jade, Rocky and Kylie sat in Starbucks. Jade had gotten off the phone with her friend Norah a few minutes earlier. "Norah, I'm dying for Starbucks. Wanna meet us here? You know me and those little green straws. I am defiantly buying!"

They sat around a small table.

"I bought you something baby" Jade said in an innocent voice.

"What? I want to see." He said

"Not yet, it's a secret. It says so right on the bag."

Rocky's face flushed as he was very aware of Kylie's presence.

Norah walked up to the table and sat down. "Hey!"

"HEY!" Jade said hugging her and slipping money into her back pocket.

"I have that make up bag you left at my place" She said to jade handing her a small pink bag.

"Thank you."

"Atually" Norah said, "I have to go, I'm sorry. Need a ride Kylie?"

"Sure. Jade needs to go home and get ready for her date tonight anyway". She smiled at Rocky who avoided her eyes.

* * *

Rocky walked into his house to see a staring contest going on between his brother and father. Colt was looking at his father like he was a 2 year and his dad had taken his cookie away.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know. Jeffrey, anything to share?"

"Nope."

"Why did Sarah leave wearing your shirt?" His dad asked.

Rocky's eyes widened and he smiled as he spotted Sarah's shirt on the floor. He silently picked it up and walked into the kitchen.

"Isn't this her shirt with soda all over it?" He said walking out seconds later.

"Dad maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions and make people feel uncomfortable. I have to get ready, I have a date." Rocky said taking off up the stairs. He chuckled to himself as he a a black bra on the floor of His brothers room.

_Thanks for reading! Lets me know what you think._


End file.
